A drive and steering unit of the type mentioned at the start has become known from DE 199 49351 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. A turntable for the driven and steered wheel has a fork which mounts a horizontal shaft for the wheel in a bearing. Driving motor and steering motor are coaxially arranged on top of each other. A first gear is arranged between the driving motor and the steering motor, which acts upon a bevel gear via a shaft to drive the wheel shaft. The shaft extends through a hollow shaft of the steering motor. The hollow shaft acts upon the turntable via a steering gear, in order to turn it about the desired steering angle, in accordance with a signal of a steering angle transmitter.
Shifting the turntable via a laterally arranged steering motor with an axis parallel to the driving motor is also usual. The transmission of force takes place via a planetary gear which is integrated into the motor casing, a chain or a direct toothing. As a rule, sensors for measuring temperature and also rotation speed are located in the driving motor, which are connected with the external control via a sensor plug. The motor phases are connected to the control via a clamping board.
From De 102 27 725 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, it is known to fix the electronic control for a driving motor and/or steering motor radially on the motor casing.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a drive and steering unit for a wheel of a floor conveyor that can be made in a packaged manner which makes preassembly possible and which can be installed into conventional constructions.